jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Tennyson
"It's Hero Time." -Ben's catchphrase 'Ben Tennyson '(voiced by Tara Strong as a kid and later Yuri Lowenthal as a teen and Fred Tatasciore as Ben 10,000 ) is a heroic kid who finds a watch from outer space that allows him to transform into 10 different aliens. Click the link here to see more of Ben's Alien Transformations: Omnitrix Heroes . Alien Forms *Heatblast (voiced by Steve Blum) *Wildmutt (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Diamondhead (voiced by Jim Ward) *Four Arms (voiced by Richard McGonagle) *Grey Matter (voiced by Richard Horvitz) *XLR8 (voiced by Jim Ward) *Ripjaws (voiced by Fred Tatasciose) *Stinkfly (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Ghostfreak (voiced by Steve Blum) Diamondhead B10.PNG|Diamondhead Fourarms Original.png|Four Arms Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter Heatblast in original series.png|Heatblast Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws Stinkfly Lepidopterran.PNG|Stinkfly Upgrade1.PNG|Upgrade Wildmutt1.PNG|Wildmutt 9 - Ghostfreak.jpg|Ghostfreak XLR8.png|XLR8 Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt Wildvine Flors Verdance.png|Wildvine 348px-Ben 10 Upchuck.PNG|Upchuck Ditto.png|Ditto Benvicktor_2.png|Frankenstrike (Original series) OmniverseFrankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike (or Convicktor) Benwolf_Model.png|Blitzwolfer (Original series) 20140210072848!Bewarewolf SU.png|Blitzwolfer (or Conwolf) Benmummy_Model.png|Snare-oh (Original series) Ben-10-omniverse-ben-snare-oh.png|Snare-oh (or Conmummy) Eyeguy.PNG|Eye Guy way_big_os_by_infernalwolf-d5sodi6.png|Way Big Spitterupclose.png|Spitter Arctiguana.png|Artiguana Buzzshock official.png|Buzzshock swampfire.jpg|Swampfire Echo_Sonorosian.jpg|Echo Echo Huge.jpg|Humungousaur 570px-Artrópode-_Ben_10_Extranet.jpg|Brainstorm Aerophibian_Jetray.png|Jetray Happy_spidermonkey.PNG|Spidermonkey Big Chillpose.png|Big Chill ChromastoneAF.png|Chromastone GoopSploot.png|Goop AlienxAF.png|Alien X Nanomech Ultimate Alien.png|Nanomech Lodestar UAF Action Pose.png|Lodestar RathLuchador.png|Rath Ultimate Swampfire pose.png|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Big Chill.png|Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate EchoEcho-1-.png|Ultimate Echo Echo UltSaurUA.png|Ultimate Humongosaur Ult. spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Waterhazardov.png|Water Hazard Terraspinpose.png|Terraspin NRGpose.png|NRG Armopose.png|Armadrillo Ampfibio.png|Ampfibian Ultimate Cannonbolt better.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Fasttrack.png|Fasttrack ChamAlienpose.png|Chamalien 230px-Eatle omniverse official.png|Eatle Clockpose.png|Clockwork Ial.png|Jury Rigg Shockpose.png|Shocksquash UltimateWildmuttpose.png|Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate way big.png|Ultimate Way Big Feedbackpose.png|Feedback BloxxOVyo.png|Bloxx Gravattackpose.png|Gravattack Crashhoppernoerror.png|Crashhopper BallWeevz.png|Ball Weevil Walkatrout.png|Walkatrout Peskypose.png|Pesky Dust Mole-Stache.png|Mole-Stache Worstpose.png|The Worst Kickin Hawk.png|Kickin Hawk Posepick.png|Toepick Astrodactyl Omniverse.png|Astrodactyl Posefrag.png|Bullfrag Gutrot.png|Gutrot OmniverseAtomix.png|Atomix Whampire.png|Whampire 1542540347637.png|Ultimate Artiguana 1542541912857.png|Ultimate Grey Matter 1542541976148.png|Ultimate Rath 1542541946053.png|Ultimate Gravattack Overflow re.png|Overflow Gax Official.png|Gax Rockshock.png|Shock Rock Cuatrobrazos OmniE.png|Omni-Enhanced Four Arms Sharpboi land.png|Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Fuego OmniE.png|Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Massa Cinzenta Atualizado Pose 1.png|Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Dissin ya flyboi.png|Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly Fastboi run.png|Omni-Enhanced XLR8 Overflow Omni-Enhanced Pose.png|Omni-Enhanced Overflow Roundboi charge.png|Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt Greenboi fall.png|Omni-Enhanced Wildvine Character Slapback.png|Slapback *Upgrade (voiced by Tara Strong) *Cannonbolt (voiced by Fred Tatasciose) *Wildvine (voiced by Jim Ward) *Upchuck (voiced by Dave Wittenberg) *Ditto (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Eye Guy (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Frankenstrike (or Benvicktor) (voiced by Michael Dorn) *Blitzwolfer (or Benwolf) (voiced by Tara Strong) *Snare-oh (or Benmummy) (voiced by Richard Green) *Way Big (voiced by Fred Tatasciose) *Swampfire (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Big Chill (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Humongosaur (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien and John DiMaggio in Omniverse) *Chromastone (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *Echo Echo Alien forms unlocked in the series * Copycat * Dragon-Ben Trivia *Ben will meet Jeffrey, Jaden and their team in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ben 10. *Ben will meet Twilight, Kyle and their team in Twilight & Kyle meets Ben 10. *Through the course of the series, Jeffrey becomes one of Ben's mentors. They develop a teacher and student type of friendship that is similar to that of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Eventually, Jeffrey trains Ben in the ways of the Keyblade and gives him one. *Ditto is Ren the God of Humor's favorite alien form. *Heatblast is Tigerman531's favorite alien form. Gallery Ben_10,000_(Ken_10).png Ben 10.jpg Hyperdrive (Ventus) KHBBS.png|Ben Tennyson's Keyblade (Hyperdrive) Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Protagonists Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Team Atlantica Category:Grandsons Category:Cousins Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Nephews Category:Speed Powered Characters Category:Sons Category:Liars Category:Duplication Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Plant-powered characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Toontown Avengers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Toons Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Team Owl Category:Twilight's Adventures Honorary members Category:Ben 10 characters Category:Secret Guardians Category:Possible Keyblade Wielders Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Apprentices Category:Pure Good Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Kyle's adventures Honorary members Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventures team members